


Caught in the Undertow

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU From Season 5, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Dean Doesn't Like to Share his Sammy, Implied Top Dean, M/M, Protective Dean, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: After the dealing with angels and demons, Sam and Dean are happy to get back to hunting monsters and Bobby sends them on the case of a group of missing teens and it doesn't take long for them to learn the teens missing are the school bullies and this might all be happening because someone wanting peace from them.





	Caught in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Reverse Big Bang. I worked with the wonderful stormbrite who made an amazing art piece which you can see [here](http://stormbrite.livejournal.com/29564.html) and [ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11204187?view_adult=true)  
> I owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for the quick beta work.

It was a normal day at Archer High as Larissa Grant, Queen B of the school hummed under her breath making sure her lipstick was on perfect. After all, she had a reputation to maintain and  looking good was a big part of it.

"Oh come on," Larissa muttered under her breath as the lights began to flicker, she couldn't believe that it was doing this. Letting out a huff she slammed the top back on her lipstick, how was she suppose to get anything done? Knowing she had little choice, she was going to have to move to a different washroom. Which ruined the plans she had of seeking out her rather hot teacher. Seeing if he was finally over the whole him being her teacher and she his student.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of scratching and little-hurried feet that disgust appeared on her face. "That better only be mice and not freaking rats or instead of making sure this school is shut down for good I will make sure it is torn down." Larissa wasn't someone you messed with, not when her dad was the mayor of the city and she was his beloved little girl that got whatever she wanted.

It wasn't until the lights flickered and turned off for a moment longer than a second did fear begin creeping up in Larissa. She placed her hands on the sink to feel and guide herself out of the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Larissa called out when the sound of muttering reached her ears. A shriek left her lips as something brushed against her legs. "This stopped being funny a long time ago and if you don't want my daddy to make you pay, you will stop this right now!"

She hated the dark and whoever was trying to scare her would pay big time.

A scream escaped Larissa's lips as something landed in her hair and began pulling. Without lights on she was helpless in seeing what was attacking her or where it was. Soon one became two and two became four as more hands grabbed at her and she could feel claws digging into her skin. She was helpless and another scream tore from her lips as she found herself falling to the ground. Her head connecting hard with the floor as the world drifted away.

+****+

Dean Winchester was in heaven. Nothing was better than waking up to the sight of his beloved baby brother pressed against his front. That adorable ass he had been buried in late last night pressed against him and his morning wood. It took every inch of Dean's willpower not to slip back into Sam and give his baby boy a morning wake up that he would love.

 _'Later Dean, let Sam sleep. We’re due at Bobby's later this afternoon.'_ Dean reminded himself. Normally when they were this close to Bobby's place, just about two hours away they wouldn't have pulled into a motel along the way. But yesterday Sam had been a tease doing everything in his power to get Dean worked up and into a mood. One that would have him clenching his teeth as he glared at a smug looking Sam who would flash him the puppy dog eyes. Looking to be completely innocent just after he casually mentioned that he wished it was Dean's dick in his mouth instead of the chicken salad. It had taken everything in Dean not to drag Sam into the restaurant washroom and make his baby boy give the other customers a show.

Instead, Dean had gruffly ordered Sam to finish his dinner or else he would be giving him something else to eat. Even with the blush that danced across his cheeks Sam still had a smug air about him as he did as Dean demanded.

Sam only blinked as he found himself dragged to the Impala and given a firm "get in or I will put you in" look from Dean. He knows what’s coming and while his smile is shy, he can feel his cheeks heating up. Anticipating what’s to come there is a wicked gleam in his eyes as he does as Dean orders.

Dean's grip on Sam tightens as he hungers to relive last night. "Sammy, time to wake up baby boy," Dean whispered as he trailed his hand down to run along Sam's perky ass. The ass he had just been in hours before and loved the feel of Sam's flesh beneath his hands. They should be heading to Bobby's he knows that. But who knows when they will get this chance again and he planned on making the most of it. "Time to wake up Sam," Dean whispered as he worked a finger into Sam's hole.

Sleep still clung to Sam as he woke up to the feeling of Dean's finger in him. He was sore but it was a good sore. He'd known after his little show last night that Dean would make sure he got what he deserved for teasing his big brother like that. "I thought we had to head out to Bobby's, he has something for us," Sam questioned but made no attempt to move, instead arching himself up as Dean pressed in deeper.

"Bobby can wait a little longer," Dean growled as he worked to open up his baby boy.

Sam couldn't argue with that logic and let out a moan as Dean's lips met his own. Nothing more was said.

+*****+

Bobby Singer wasn't a fool, he knew without a doubt that there was far more than just being brothers between Sam and Dean.  And he wasn't going to say anything. Those two boys had done and given so much in order to save the world. They found happiness and love with one another and that was all that matter to him.

So it didn't surprise him when Dean and Sam pulled into his yard a few hours later then they should have been. Dean wearing a smug look on his face and Sam doing his best to hide the marks on his neck, but missed one. _'Dean has always been a possessive bastard when it comes to Sam.'_ Bobby learned quickly when he met the two that messing with Sam was a death wish. Bobby still remembered the dark glare in the five-year old's eyes as he clutched his baby brother tightly in his arms,m. A look that promised pain if anyone touched or tried to take his little brother from him, it was a look that hadn't changed over the years. _'Hell, it's only grown stronger.'_ Touching Sam Winchester in a way he didn't want to be touched was a death wish. One that Dean would cheerful grant.

"About time you two idgits showed up," Bobby grumbled out as the two of them climbed out of the Impala. She had been their home and shelter for so long that she was a part of them and it was impossible to picture them without her or without each other.

"Sorry." Sam gave Bobby a sheepish look. "We got held up." Sam didn't go into details.

Not that he needed to, Bobby knew his boys well enough to know what got them held up. _'I bet you two did.'_ Bobby thought as he glanced at Dean, who if he wasn't mistaken,whose smug look had actually grown. "Come on in, I'll fill you in on the case as you two fill those stomachs of yours," Bobby called over his shoulder as he headed back into his house. Knowing full well that those two boys would gather their gear, lock up the Impala and probably steal a kiss and a grope or two before heading in to stuff their faces and fill their bells as he tells them about the new case he has for them.

Dean waited until he was sure that Bobby was out of sight before he pulled Sam into his arms and kissed his boy deeply. It would have to hold them until the next time they were alone. The last thing they wanted was for Bobby to see them and look at them in disgust or want nothing more to do with them.

Sam melted against Dean's lips like he always did whenever his brother kissed him or touched him; it was no secret that Dean was his one true weakness just like he was Dean's. It was never easy keeping his hands off of his older brother. But when they were around people who knew they were brothers, like Bobby, he did his best. He knew that Dean did as well but it wasn't easy.

"Damn you taste so good baby boy," Dean whispered against Sam's lips. It took all of his control not to drag Sam back into the backseat of the Impala for a quickie. But they couldn't keep Bobby waiting. "I thought my last little taste of you was going to hold me over until we were alone." Dean knew that had been a long shot, Sam was just too addicting and he could never get enough of him.

Sam's fingers played with the amulet that hung around Dean's neck grateful to see it back where it belonged.  He had been so afraid that Dean would never want it again when he tossed it in the trash, that their bond could never be repaired. But the night before Sam went to face off against Lucifer, that night under the stars, he held it up for Dean to see. And while he couldn't get his voice to work Dean saw the pleading look in Sam's eyes just as Sam saw the sorrow and regret in Dean for tossing it away. He reached out and took it from Sam.

Sam had never forgotten how Dean's hand wrapped around his hand as they both held the amulet for a moment before Dean asked gruffly, "Put it on me." With shaking hands Sam had done just that. And part of his soul that had ached since Dean tossed it away was at rest as he saw it back on Dean's chest where it belonged.

_"Thank you, Sammy." Dean's voice was rough and deep and the look in his eyes stole Sam's breath away. That night Sam did something he had dreamed of doing since he was fourteen years old. He pressed his lips against Dean's no longer caring if his brother looked at him with disgusted. What awaited him tomorrow gave him enough courage to take this last chance._

_Sam's heart had been in his chest and he could barely hear anything over the blood rushing to his ears as Dean pulled away from him and he waited for Dean to shove him away. It had only been in his deepest dreams for Dean to whisper out, "About time baby boy," before pulling him into a deeper kiss. And that night under the stars on the hood of the Impala Sam ended up belonging to Dean. That night would be what he would cling to for what awaited him at the hands of Lucifer._

_Only when they arrived at the field where the final battle was to go down where Sam planned on taking on Lucifer and tossing himself into the cage to save the world, but mostly to save Dean they were the only ones there. It wasn't until two hours later did Castiel show up with the news that God had returned to heaven and put a stop to the Apocalypse. Lucifer was back in his cage and the gates of heaven and hell had been sealed, all angels summoned back to heaven._

_It was understandable that Dean and Sam had been in shock as Castiel said his goodbye to them and they heard the last of his wings fluttering away. Sam couldn't look Dean in the eyes, fear gripping him. Last night had only been because Dean didn't want Sam to feel rejected or to know he was disgusted by his actions._

_"Get those thoughts out of your head Sammy," Sam's eyes widened as his eyes flew to Dean's face and he didn't see a hint of disgust. Dean took a step towards Sam. "I meant everything I did last night. You are mine baby boy. I will never regret it. Now how about we get out of here and I show you just what I mean?" The smirk on Dean's face was pure sex and sin but the look in his eyes was soft and tender._

_Sam took a step forward into Dean's arms. "Show me how I belong to you and you alone," Sam whispered against Dean's lips._

_Dean let out a little growl before he claimed Sam's lips with a promise, "Oh I will, I will."_

Dean could see the lust building in his eyes and he had a pretty good idea as to what put that look there. Their lives had changed the night under the stars and the day Castiel said his goodbyes. The day he didn't lose Sam. "Come on Sam, I'll give you a repeat of that night and day the moment we are alone but we can't join Bobby with a growing hard on," Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

A sheepish look entered Sam eyes along with the lust. "I will be looking forward to it," Sam whispered back, itching to be under Dean's hands where he belonged.

+****+

Bobby didn't look up from the food he was dishing up as Sam and Dean finally joined him. "Your room is all made up," Bobby called over his shoulder he never dared to try to separate those two. They had always shared the same room since the moment little Dean scowled up at him and stalked into one of the rooms he prepared for the young boy with his little brother safely in his arms. Bobby could only watch as Dean made Sam comfortable in the bed before climbing up next to Sam a look on his face that promised pain if Bobby tried to move Dean from Sam’s side. From that day on Bobby made sure that Sam and Dean shared the same room.

Bobby shook his head as he heard two sets of footsteps pounding up the stairs. He had missed them and he wished he could keep them around longer, but he had a hunt for them.

+****+

Dean’s eyes trailed over the two beds set up for them and he wished that they could push those two beds together. He wasn’t used to sleeping without Sam curled up in his arms. “Tonight is going to suck.” Dean was happy to be back at Bobby’s. He had missed the older hunter, but he hated not having Sam in bed beside him where he belonged.

Sam smiled softly at his brother. “I know but it’s just for tonight. Tomorrow we will be out on the road and I’ll be back in your bed.”

“Where you belong,” Dean growled out. His eyes heating up and filling with lust as he pictured Sam back in his arms, worn out after he made use of their bed or the backseat of the Impala.

The blush that appeared on Sam’s cheeks made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Sam into his arms and pressing his lips against his in a quick but sweet kiss.

“Come on Sammy, I’m sure Bobby is waiting for us and I’m got another kind of hungry building up.” Winking at Sam, Dean gave a slap on his behind as he let out a whistled and moved out of the room.

Sam could only shake his head. A soft smile on his face as he followed after Dean.

+****+

Bobby watched with fond amusement as Dean and Sam dug into the supper he had prepared for them.

Dean was in pure heaven as he chewed on the steak that Bobby had made for them. “This is great Bobby. You’ll have to give me your recipe.” Dean commented.

“I will.” Bobby knew that Dean loved to cook and the boy was good.

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face as he looked at Dean knowing that his brother loved to cook. He never told Dean that he ended up comparing diner food to food that Dean had made and no one matched his cooking. “You said you had a case for us?” Sam asked turning his attention to Bobby.

Letting out a soft sound Bobby nodded his head. “I wasn’t sure at first but there have been five disappearances at a high school over the last few weeks. They all disappeared from inside the school. The latest one was the mayor’s daughter and he is very pissed. Of course, it suddenly becomes a big deal when she went missing.” Bobby could only shake his head, sad that four other students going missing didn’t matter.

Dean and Sam shared a look. “What makes you think that this is our kind of case? Couldn’t the kids have just taken off?” Dean asked.

“I thought that too but the kids just disappeared out of the school, no sign of them leaving. The last one walked into the girl's bathroom and never walked out but her bag was found on the floor with her cosmetics all over the sink. From what I learned about Larissa Grant that isn’t like her. The girl is the Queen of the school and she would never leave her stuff behind. I did some digging and all the other missing kids stuff was left behind as well.   If they ran away they didn’t take any money with them and a few left their cars behind. If it was one or two I might think they had run off but, five there is something going on there.” Bobby knew that he could trust the two of them to take care of this.

“Alright, we can check this out.” It felt odd to be back on a hunt with no angels or demons to worry about. Dean couldn’t wait to get back on the road hunting things that go bump in the night and from the look in Sam’s eyes he felt the same way.

+*****+

Pulling the Impala into the parking lot of the high school Dean watched as Sam straightened out his suit jacket. “Damn baby boy you look good.” Dean trailed his eyes up and down Sam’s body always loving the sight of Sam dressed in a suit. He really loved taking Sam out of the suit.

Sam could only smile at Dean. “Later I’ll give you a little strip tease, now we need to focus on the case,” Sam promised with a wink as he climbed out of the Impala.

“I’m holding you to that,” Dean muttered under his breath as he followed Sam.

+****+

“Sir FBI Agents Rogers and Barnes are here to see you about the disappearances of the students.” Maria Storm informed her boss as she stuck her head in the office of the principal.

Principal Jason Jones tried to keep the fear out of his eyes having a pretty good reason why they are here. “Send them in.”

The two men that entered could be considered movie stars. The taller one with amazing hair smiled at him and Jason couldn’t help but wonder what he would be like in bed. The man behind him seemed to have sensed his thoughts as he found himself pinned by a pair of green eyes that promised him pain if he even thought about touching the other man.

“I’m Agent Dean Rogers,” green eyes introduced himself gruffly; “This is my _partner_ Sam Barnes.” There was a warning on the term partner that meant they were more than just FBI partners. Dean had seen the interest in the man’s eyes the moment he laid eyes on Sam and he made it clear that he didn’t share. Dean didn’t like that the principal was damn good looking, if Sam wasn’t his he would’ve told Sam to go for it. _‘Yeah, not happening.’_ Dean grumbled under his breath.

Sam could sense Dean’s jealousy and he fought the urge to smile. “We are here to look into the disappearance of your students. Can you tell us about when you noticed the first disappearance?” Sam asked pulling out his notebook and pen.

“The first one was Justin Hogan, our captain of the football team he disappeared after a game, his bag was found in the locker room but no sign of him. It wasn’t the first time he took off. Then three more students disappeared and finally Larissa Grant.”

"That's when we were called in," Dean spoke up giving the man an unimpressed look.

"Yes." Jason was ashamed to admit the truth was he had been pressured by the school board and council members to keep the students disappearance quite. Hoping that the students would come back.  It wasn't until the mayor's daughter went missing that something was being done.

Sam flashed the man an understanding smile before informing him, "We are going to need to talk to your students as well as all the teachers around here. We will also need all the files you have on them."

It took all of Dean's willpower not to smile as Sam worked his puppy dog eyes. The other man melted and he wasn't surprised when the man promised.  "Of course agents whatever you need it is yours."

It wasn't until they were outside of the office did Dean take a step closer so that his body was pressed against Sam's. "Way to go baby boy, using those puppy dog eyes of yours," Dean whispered loving the small shivers Sam made. Still worked called and Dean took a step away from Sam. "I guess we'll have to split up, see what we can learn from the student body. I'll meet you back at the Impala as soon as we are done." Dean didn't like the idea of splitting up but they had a school to cover.

Sam felt the same way. "Say about an hour?" Sam suggested he knew it wasn't a lot of time but he still had to research the school and grounds to make sure that there couldn't be a ghost involved and they needed to know if there was anyone they should focus on.

"Sounds good. Watch that ass though baby boy, I'm the only one who gets to grope it." Dean had never forgotten the fact that Bobby's friend Pam had groped Sam's ass.

"I will. Just keep the flirting to a minimum." Sam knew that Dean was loyal to him and he didn't share. Just as he knew that Dean still flirted but didn't mean anything by it, he was Sam's and nothing would change that.

"I promise. I have you waiting for me." Dean gave Sam a wink before turning on his heel to start his search of the school. Sam watched him go with a shake of his head and a fond smile on his lips.

+*****+

Dean let out a groan as he reached the Impala. He had forgotten how stubborn high school students could be.

Sam smiled as he looked at his brother. "I think we need to do some research on this place. See if we are dealing with a ghost." Sam suggested as he reached out and rubbed the middle of Dean's back.

Dean let out a moan and sank into Sam's touch. “Don’t stop.” Dean murmured.

“How about I give you a full massage after we research this place and town a little more.” Sam offered.

Dean had to admit that he didn’t like that idea all that much, but he knew Sam and that’s what he'd want to do. “Alright we will do it your way but then you owe me.” Dean reminded Sam pointing a finger at Sam.

“I won’t forget.” Sam knew that Dean would never let him forget.

“Alright, Sammy time to hit the library then we can hit the motel.” Dean wasn’t one for visiting the library but he did love the sight of Sam with his nose in a book and the way his nose would wrinkle as he read.

Shaking his head Sam followed Dean to the Impala and felt her roar to life. The two of them were soon peeling out of the school parking lot, headed for the library.

+****+

“You know I have always wondered what kind of noise you would make if I bend you over this table and fucked you into it,” Dean commented offhandedly as he watched Sam pour over the books laid out before him.

“Dean!” Sam hissed his face turning bright red as he glanced around to make sure no one had overheard Dean.

Letting out a chuckle Dean leaned in close to Sam bridging the space between them. “We are in the back corner of the library all by ourselves with no one in sight. I could make you scream baby boy and no one would know. Not with the way you would try and keep quiet only making me try to make you scream louder.” Dean gave Sam a wink but as Sam turned a brighter red he decided to take it easy on his little brother.

Sam tried not to let out a whimper of disappointment as Dean pulled away from him. But he needed to focus on the case.

It wasn’t long before Sam let out a sigh. “Doesn’t sound like a ghost; I can’t find anything that would link hunting to that place.”

“Damn,” Dean pulled away from the table and looked up at Sam, “Anything else?”

“I figured out from the kids I talked to that those kids were the school bullies. They might be missing but a lot of their fellow students aren’t sad to see them gone,” Sam admitted.

“Yeah, I got the same feeling. Alright looks like you and I are doing a little breaking and entering into the school. Can’t wait to see you in the black baby boy.” Dean couldn’t help but flirt with Sam.

Sam could only shake his head.

+*****+

_Somewhere Hidden_

Larissa was scared and frightened and she didn’t care who saw it. This was no time for her to put on her brave face, she wanted to be rescued and soon. _'There will be hell to pay if I'm not rescued soon.'_ Larissa vowed silently even as she took the chance to snuggle in closer to Justin and gave him her truly scared smile. "I know you will keep me safe Justin."

"Of course I will Larissa." Justin knew that he was putting on a front. He didn't know what had them but he knew he was no match for them.

Brianna Drake, Chris Roberts and Jessica Hallet all exchanged looks. They knew they were in trouble unless someone found them soon. They didn't have any food or water and they could only survive so long before it became a serious problem.

+*****+

Sam had to wonder if watching Dean break into a school should be as hot as he found it. It wasn't the first time Sam had been that turned on. Hell, when he was younger, watching Dean practice doing that made him run and hide in the bathroom until his erection went away.

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him and his lips curled up into a smirk. "I know you are enjoying this baby boy and I promise that I will give you another show that will leave you begging for more." Dean let out a little cheer as he heard the door click. "Oh, that was too easy. Alright time to check this place out."

Together moving in sync the boys walked down the hallway looking for the lockers of the missing students. They hadn't been allowed to look in them earlier as much as they wanted to and they needed to run a few test that would have had some eyebrows raise.

"Dude, now that is just cruel," Dean commented as his flashlight landed on a locker with the word slut written on it. It was faded and someone had attempted to wash it off, but it could still be seen. He could never understand it, even when he and Sam went to school how kids could treat other kids so bad.

"I can't imagine what that must have made whoever locker this is feel. I wonder if this has something to do with the bullying rumors surrounding the missing students." Sam remembered it all too well what it was like for him and Dean - more him than Dean. No one dared to mess with Dean - and he could never understand why people bullied those who were different than them.

"Could be a student who got tired of it and decided to do something about it. Witchcraft would be a good way to do that. We need to find out who the targets were of our bullies. We can't let the fact that they are the big ones on campus stop us." Dean knew that tomorrow they would have another talk with the principal. He was already dreading it. _'Maybe I should have Sam check out the town and see if there are any places that might sell spell books while I tackle the school in the daylight.'_ Dean didn't want Sam anywhere near the handsome man.

Hiding his smile, Sam knew what was going through his brother's mind at that very moment. He glanced down at the paper in his hands that held the locker numbers of their missing students. "We are nearing our first one," Sam informed Dean who nodded as a serious look entered his eyes.

Business came first, they had a case to solve and leads to try and find. "Alright let's see if we can find anything," Dean muttered under his breath as they reached the first locker. He went to work on it while Sam kept the flashlight on him.

+****+

_One Hour Later_

"Not one damn thing. I think we are dealing with witches here and man I hate witches." Dean growled out. After going through all five lockers they couldn't find a trace of anything that would connect their case to a monster they could hunt.

Sam knew just how much his brother hated witches. "Tomorrow I'll look to see if there is a place that sells spell books or caters to witches while you do round two with the school members." Sam suggested what he already knew had been running through Dean's mind.

"It's like you read my mind baby boy." There had been no way that Dean was going to let Sam anywhere near that flirt again.

"No, I just know you. Now what do you say we head back to our room. I'll look up this town to see if it has a history of magic while you go get us some beers. When you get back you remind everyone just who I belong to." Sam knew just what to say to make Dean's day.

"I love the way you think Sammy." Dean could and would do just that.

+****+

_The Next Morning_

A very sore but happy Sam was dropped off at the store that he had managed to trace online. The store sold magic books and other magical items he would be checking out while Dean went back to the school.

Entering the store Sam began looking around.

"Well hello, tall, dark and handsome. Who do I have to thank for sending you in here?"

Sam refused to admit that he jumped and was very thankful that Dean was not around as his ass was grabbed and squeezed.

Turning around Sam found himself looking into the dark eyes of a woman that reminded him so much of Pamela. It hurt to think about the psychic.

"The name is Angela tell me what can I do for you cutie?" Angela asked with a wink.

"I was wonder and I know this sounds strange but did you happen to sell any magic books a few weeks ago?" Sam asked flashing her his most charming smile.

Angela's smile faded. "Does this have anything to do with the disappearance of those students, more like bullies?"  She asked.

That caught Sam's attention. "So they are bullies?"

Angela nodded. "They are some of the meanest in that school. The things they did. I had one customer who came in here every day crying her eyes out. I gave her a book that she had been looking at for awhile. It was supposed to be harmless. Despite what I sell only to those with magic flowing through their veins." Angela shook her head. "A little over a month ago I gave this poor girl the book."

Giving her an understanding look Sam pulled out his notebook and pen. "Do you have a name for me?" Sam asked.

"Alexandra Morris. That sweet, nice girl didn't deserve to be bullied the way she was." Angela explained.

"Thank you for all your help." Giving her one last smile Sam made his exit. Something bothered him about this place and he couldn't wait to be free from it.

Angela watched as the door closed behind Sam. "The Winchester are in town, well that ruins my fun." Pouting Angela knew that she had to blow out of town before they came back to try and take her out. She wasn't ready to mess with the boys that put an end to the apocalypse.

Angela let out a sigh. "Oh well, time to move on." 

+****+

"Got it thanks, Sam." Dean had been beyond thrilled when Sam had called with a name. He had been beyond pissed off that the teachers he had been talking to had refused to say anything new. "Alexandra Morris, was she the girl whose locker had the word slut written on her locker?" Dean didn't waste any time in beating around the bush, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Dean knew he was right when Jason, the principal, paled and stumbled backward.

"Alexandra is the target of Larissa and her friends. I never figured out what she did to them to get them so angry at her. But the entire school avoids her if only to stay off of Larissa’s target list. The last student that tried to stand up to Larissa moved within a week, unable to take her bullying anymore.” Jason admitted.

Dean could only stare at the man in disgust and disbelief. “If you know all of this why didn’t you put a stop to it?” But Dean knew the answer before the man opened up his mouth. “It’s because of who her father is, isn’t it?”

The shamed look in the man’s eyes was proof and the whispered, “Yes,” only confirmed it.

“Why man? She is a bully, it shouldn’t matter who her dad is. She should still be held to the same rules as everyone else is.” Dean could only shake his head.

“The Grants own everything in this town. You go against them and your career and any future here is over. You will be lucky to leave with the clothing you are wearing.” Jason felt like a coward he had known what was happening in his school for a long time but did nothing about it.

“Well someone has gotten payback and you better hope to hell that we find them before who is ever behind this takes their next step in revenge,” Dean warned as he turned and walked away from the man. Shaking his head in disbelief, needing to find this girl before she went too far and could never come back from it.

+****+

Dean was waiting for him when Sam pulled up at the school with the car he had “borrowed” and he did not look happy.

“The girl was picked on and bullied because she wasn’t a skinny princess. Kids.” Dean could never understand how kids could be so cruel, the same thing with adults. They had no clue what was out there in the darkness waiting for them.

“Alexandra was given a book from the magic shop as a gift because the owner felt sorry for her. I don’t think the poor girl had any clue what she was doing, I think she was surprised that someone was nice to her.” Sam recalled how he had been the targets of bullies until Dean dealt with them. Then when he got older he dealt with them himself.

“Well let’s see if we can find her and find those missing students.” Dean really hoped that they didn’t have to fight a kid who had been bullied, he would rather take on angels again.

+****+

It didn’t take long to find Alexandra sitting alone in the back of the library surrounded by tons of books. Her bright auburn hair hanging loose covering her face. Blocking out the world and everyone around her.

“Alexandra Morris?” Sam asked softly as they approached her. It was after school and the library was pretty empty.

Striking green eyes that reminded Sam so much of Dean’s shone back at him. He couldn’t understand why anyone would bully her.

“Who's asking?” Alexandra asked. Her eyes flickering between the two men that should have been movie stars or models with their stunning good looks.

“I’m Agent Barnes and this is my partner Agent Rogers. We have a few questions to ask you.” Sam smiled gently at her.

That earned them a raised eyebrow. “Agents Barnes and Rogers? Like Bucky and Steve from the comic books? And people actually believe that?” Alexandra found herself asking.

Dean liked the girl she was smarter than anyone else they had met in this town. “You are the first one to ask that question. I’m Dean and he’s Sam and we are the Winchesters. We have a few questions to ask about a book you were given.” Pulling out the chair across from her, Dean made himself at comfortable and waited for Sam to do the same.

Glancing between the two of them Alexandra wanted to ask if they were partners in another sense of the word because. The body language between them read chemistry like she hoped to find someday. “What book? I’m sad to say that I am a bit of a book nerd.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Sam was quick to reassure her He could hear the self-loathing in her voice.

Dean gestured towards Sam, “Trust him he should know. There isn’t a bigger book nerd around than him. You were given this book at a magic shop for free by the owner. We need to know if you read anything from it.

Alexandra knew what book they were talking about.

_Wiping the tears that stung her eyes Alexandra knew that she should have gotten used to this treatment. She was bullied and picked on all the time by her peers because of her weight and she was tired of it. Today had been the breaking point. The Queens of her school arranged for her to be asked out by someone she thought was actually a nice guy only for it to be a prank. Then photos of her undressed had been plastered all around the school._

_She was beyond humiliated and never again would she be stepping foot in that school._

_"No more, they will pay." She vowed as her fingers reached out to caresse the book she had been given._

_She remembered the day the shopkeeper had given it to her, she was a regular visitor to the tiny bookstore._

_"My dear I hate to see you in tears all the time. Here this is for you. Use it when you have had enough."_

_Angela had wiped away her tears before placing the black book in her hands. It didn't look like much and she had been skeptical the first time she opened it to see spells. She had closed the cover and thrown the book across the room. What she hadn't expected was for the book to float back up to her._

_Alexandra had reached out for it carefully and little afraid. The moment her fingers brushed against the cover a darkness began to seep into her soul as her eyes flashed gray._

_No more would she be bullied or picked on, now was the time for her to seek her revenge._

She had regretted using it the moment she read from it. She had hoped that nothing would come from it until the first few students starting going missing. Then, when Larissa did she knew that she was to blame.

“I didn’t think anything would happen. I was just so tired of being bullied and picked on that I wanted it to end. I wanted some peace at last.” Alexandra could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, the last thing that she wanted was to start crying.

“Hey, we don’t blame you, it can’t have been easy and no one should have been treated the way you were.” Dean did his best to reassure the girl, the last thing he wanted was to see her cry. “Sure you made a mistake but there is still time to change it. Be the bigger person and do the right thing. What did you do?”

“I summoned these creepy little things that could get into locked rooms through vents or drains. I thought nothing of it until...” Alexandra trailed off.

“Until your classmates started to go missing from locked rooms.” Sam finished off for her.

“Okay so if I were creepy things where would I take and hide the kids I basically kidnapped.” Dean wondered out loud.

“It couldn't  have been far. You would have thought that the authorities would have searched the school.” Dean wondered out loud. “Those things travel through very small spaces to get into locked rooms and find their targets, what if they can make them the same size,” Dean suggested meeting Sam’s gaze. That could mean they could hide the missing students anywhere in the building and be completely overlooked.

Turning his attention back to Alexandra Sam asked the question on both his and Dean’s mind, “Do you still have the book?”

“I do,” Alexandra admitted in a soft whisper.

“Great we need to check out that book. Hopefully, there is a spell we can use to end this.” Dean wanted to wrap this up quickly, it was clear that Alexandra meant no harm she just wanted peace.

+****+

“Why do we always end up in creepy basements?” Dean asked as he and Sam carefully made their way down the steps.

“Just lucky I guess,” Sam called over his shoulder as their flashlight shined the way. “At least we don’t have to deal with those creepy things.” They seemed to have some luck on their side. Not only was there a spell to send those things back to where they had come from, but also a tracking spell to help them find where the missing kids were. Of course, it happened to be in a sealed off section of the underground basement of the school. Everyone had forgotten it existed and the only reason Alexandra knew about it was she had discovered it while looking for a place of sanctuary.

“Well, this is the kind of luck I would love to do without,” Dean muttered under his breath as he moved down the hall with Sam.

Neither was sure how long they had been searching until they heard the distant cries for help.

“Looks like we found them. Come on let’s save them then get out of this town.” Dean couldn’t wait to put this place behind them. He just hoped that this taught them all lesson. Having power did not make you better than everyone and it did not give you the right to mock or bully those who were different than you.

+****+

The five missing students were covered in dirt, grime and look to be fit for missing a few meals. They were in one piece which was a big check in the win column for Dean and Sam, once they had been able to open the heavy door from their side.

“Alright kids let’s get out you out of here, your parents have been looking for you.” Dean gestured for them to follow them.

Brianna was the one to take the first step forward. “What about those things that put us here?” She asked. She didn’t want to see those things again but, she knew those creepy things with the sharp claws, red eyes, and razor teeth would be haunting her dreams for a while.

“They have been dealt with, you don’t have to worry about them anymore,” Sam reassured her.

A choked sob escaped one of the other girl's lips as a hoarse, “Thank you” reached their ears.

Not saying anything Dean and Sam led the five kids out of the basement and into the school yard where Alexandra was waiting for them with bottles of water and snacks.

“Alexandra?” Justin asked in disbelief. He stared in shock at the one girl who had every right never wanting to offer them aid after what they did to her.

“She has been a very big help in finding you. She was the one to tell us about this place.” Dean informed the five kids, his eyes pinning them with a knowing look. Alexandra had made a mistake but she had aided him and Sam when others might have chosen not to. She was a good soul who just gotten beaten down, that was something he and Sam knew the feeling all too well of.

Jessica was the first one to take a step towards Alexandra and accept the bottle of water she was holding out. “Thank you. And I’m so sorry for the way I treated you.” Being taken by those things she had time to wonder given how she treated people if anyone besides her family had been looking for her or missing her. It made her hate the person she had become and vowed if she was found she would no longer be that girl.

“Yeah, thank you, Alexandra. You didn’t have to do this.” Chris added as he came to stand next to Jessica.

“It was the least I could do.” Alexandra had been told by Dean and Sam that yes she had made a mistake. But, she had made up for it by helping them and being here with food and water for the others. If she really wanted to make amends she could be there for them and help them through that ordeal.

“Do you think they have changed? Learned from all of this?” Sam asked as they watched the families come running up and pulled their children into their arms.

“Who knows man, hopefully. Like I said before monsters I get, people are crazy. Let’s blow this place so you can blow me before I put that ass to some good use.” Giving Sam a wink Dean patted Sam on the ass as he passed him heading for his baby.

“Who says I want to blow you? Why aren’t you blowing me?” Sam asked as he followed Dean towards the Impala.

“Because I’m the oldest, the driver and we both know that you love the feel of my dick in your ass.” Dean was quick to name. “Bitch.”

Smiling Sam couldn’t deny what Dean had said was the truth. “Jerk.”


End file.
